The Quest to Rickroll Rhyme
by KashiiandKureji
Summary: Crackfic. Inspired by QuarterLife: Halfway to Destruction. Neku and Joshua go on a quest... or a series of quests... in an attempt to save Mr Hanekoma's life after he gets in a tragic accident. NekuxJoshua. -Kashii


ATUHOR'S NOSE:  
i trid too look on wikiped four a quest for them too do  
but i twas toohard so i gaev up  
so i askd ellie nd this iz wat she sed

CHAPTER ONE - MR HANKENAHOMAKENA AN DTHE QUEST  
"NEKU AN JASHUO said MR HANAKENNAKNAMEOMA in an angry voic e  
"WAT?!" said neeku IM BIZY  
"O SRY, HAHA, JK" sed MR HANAKNENKOMAEMAKAMA "NEWAY I HAV A QUEST FOR YOU TO AND I DON T CAER IF UR BUZY OK???"  
"o fine" sed neekkue  
"ITS NOT EVEN IMPORTENT I JUST WAN NA MES WITH U"  
"i hat yu' sed jashuao  
'I NO' he sed "NOW STOP TALKING" an dthen he waz quite  
"Y oo stop talkin?!?!?!?" sed nekkue  
"..." he yelld nd then stopd bcuz his hed was cut  
"OMG" yeld joausho an started too cry

CHAPTER TWO - SHO WANTZ REVENJ BUT HE DOESNT LIKE NEKKUE  
"WAT DO WE DO?!?!?!" sed joshauo nd cried agin  
'o dats easy' sed nekoo 'we just need too go too show nd get teh mathsmedisin wich will heel him!!!1  
'o ok' he sed  
so they went too sho nd askd him but he lookd at them  
"wy wud i help u?!?!?!?!?!?!' he sed nd fell over  
'y u fall over?!?!?!' said jsaooshuoa  
'im laughin' he sed coz hes stopid  
'o ok' he sed  
"lisen" sed show"i will giv u my mathmedsedin with my SECRET INGREDINET!!!!!!!11 if u bring me rimes neklace'  
'but she luvz that neklass!!!!111" sed neekkuo nd cried too nd hugged joshua  
coz they wer both sad so they hugd a lot  
"well tuf' sed shoe 'coz im meen!!!!!!'

CHAPTER THREE - RHYME WANTZ STUF BCUZ SHE DUSNT REALLY LIK MR HANKEKNENEKKNOMEMKNEKEOMKAOMA  
so they went too rime  
nd told her MR HANKENAONEMNOMOMOMANKENOMNOMNOMENKNNOMA waz dyin and hiz HED WAS CUT!!!!!111  
nd they needd shoew's matahmesdsinnnnis so they needdd rime's neklace wich she luvz  
nd they startd too cry agen nd hugd each other nd then nekuo licked joshuauauo  
"omg" sed ryme "well i dont rly like MR HANKNANEMAONOMANKAOMAEONEOMEOENEOEMEONEOEMANENANOEMANOMENOMOMA but sinc u guyz r my frneds  
i will help u nd giv u my nekclas to sav his life if u play me 'nevr gonna giv u up' on youkillelagh""  
"ok" sed nuke  
"jk" sed rime  
"rly?" sed jausuohoa  
"no" sed rime nd laufed coz shez evil  
then juoasshua licked necku nd wincked at him

CHAPTER FOUR - NEVR GONA GIV U UP OR LET U DOWN  
so they had a new quest too luk for cords for youkillelagh  
so they stoel ellie's mackbuk nd went on teh youkillelagh cords sight  
nd they found teh cords  
but they dint hav a uklighelagh!  
"its ok we can do tihs for MR HANKANHENAKNAEHNAKNEHEEKNEKNEHEEHEEHEEKANOHENAMKEOAKMEAKOAMEKAMAMENAOKEAKMEOMA bcuz we luv him" but then nneku looke dat joashausa nd winkd "but not az much az i luv u"  
but then they FOUND A UKALIGHLEHAGHYLE lying on the floor!!!!!!1 ND IT WAZ SINED BY ELLIE!!!!!  
so they lernd the song!!! but it was rly hard!!!  
"omg" sed nnekue  
"wat nao?!" sed jaoshushaosa angry  
"iz so hard" he sed  
"o ok"  
"yeh"  
"yeh"  
"lol"  
"i got it"  
"rly?" he sed"  
"i think so'  
YAY! SO THEY ALL PARTIED  
"O NO" SED nnecku  
"WAT NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!" sed jasuhsuehashoasoua  
"WE HAVNT SAVD MR HANKANEKANKENAKENAKMOEANKEAOMAOEAMNEKAMOANEMAONEKANEMAONAOMANEOMAEOAMANEOMAAEONAOMEANOMA YET!!!!!!!!111"

CHAPTER FIVE - EVRYTHIN WORKS OUT BUT NOT YET  
so they went to rymeh and plaid her teh song  
"OMG" she sed "THATS SO GOOD HERE HAV MY NEKLAS ND A MILLION YEN!!!!!1111"  
"OK" sed nknenuku  
nd they went too showe nd gav him the neklass nd he sed  
"OMG I WIL TELL U MY SEKRIT ENGIRIDNENT ITS TEH NEKLASS!!!!!11' so he grindd up teh neklas nd put it in some medsinneins nd sed "her u go its mathsahshmedisin"  
"ok" they sed  
nd they had a big party YAYYYY!!!  
OMG' neku sed sad  
"WAT THIS TIME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" SED JASOHUHAOSHAUSHA  
neku laufed  
"WE STILL HAVEN'T SAVED MR HANKENAKNEONAKEONKAOENAKNOEKANEONAMKEKOMEEMOKANEMONKANOEMAOKEONAMOANOKEMOANOKKAMOANOAMOMA YET!!!!"  
'HAHA"

CHAPTER SIX - HAPILLY EVR AFTER  
so they went too him nd gave him the masthsmedsininie  
"OMG IM HEALD" sed MR HANKENAENAKNEAMONMONAKNEOMAEKAONMAOENAKNAOMEAMONEMOANOEMANEOAMEOANOEMAOANOMAOAMOANOAMAOENOMA "o well im not thankin u coz i H8 U!!!!11"  
"O NO" SED JOSHUAAUHHAOSA o well i hav NKEKUE the luv ov my lief!!!!!!11" he sed nd licked him agen  
nd they got marrid 2 days later  
nd lived hapilly evr after

ATUHOR'S NOSE: WAT DID U THINK?!?!?! I THOUT IT GOT BETTR ND BETTR AS IT WENT ALONG DONT U?!?! SRY I HAV A BIT OF TRUBLE SPELLING BUT I THINK IM OKAY!


End file.
